This invention is directed toward planters. More specifically, this invention is directed towards a method and means of controlling a planter.
Planter assemblies such as corn planters traverse through fields and plant seeds in order to provide a crop. When planting the seeds the location of each seed in the ground is crucial. Specifically, individual plants need to be located at a distance from one another that not only maximizes their potential to grow such that they are not overgrown or fighting with adjacent plants but additionally allows as many plants to grow as possible. Additionally, because many farms now require acres upon acres of land to be planted the seed planting process needs to be as efficient and fast as possible wherein the row planting may be controlled.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide enhanced seed planting control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an actuating device that selectively deactivates a row unit based upon the geographic location of a planter as determined by a GPS system.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following disclosure.